


Sakit Gigi

by aulfromsunda



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aulfromsunda/pseuds/aulfromsunda
Summary: Stiles sedang sakit gigi dan tidak bisa tidur. Alpha Derek datang menyelamatkan dunia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aku menulis ini dalam keadaan nyaris sama dengan Stiles. Bedanya, tidak ada Alpha Werewolf yang datang menolong.

Stiles memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Mengerikan, pikirnya sebal. Pipinya menggembung dengan ukuran yang tidak wajar, sebelah kiri, dan rasanya sakit sekali tiap kali dia melakukan gerakan dalam mulutnya.

"Bhhhwwaagaaayymaanaa hwaaakuhh bwiissaahh mwakkaann dwengn gwiigihh sepwertiih iwwnihh?" Dia bergumam dengan susah payah pada dirinya sendiri, dan pada akhirnya menyerah dan berniat untuk tidur saja, berharap besok pagi pipinya akan mengempis.

Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Nyatanya, dia menghabiskan dua jam terakhir ini dengan berguling ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, yang bisa membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena semakin dia berusaha, semakin rasa sakit itu menyerangnya.

Dia hampir menangis saat akhirnya memutuskan meminta bantuan salah satu teman Werewolfnya. Mereka mungkin bukan dokter, tapi kalau tidak salah, mereka punya kemampuan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit orang lain.

Jarinya bergerak lincah, satu tangan mengelus pipinya sedih, saat dia memilih-milih kontak di buku kontaknya. Nama yang pertama dia cari adalah Scott.

Stiles sudah setengah jalan mengetikan pesannya saat tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Jumat malam. Astaga! Dia lupa! Scott pasti sedang berada di kamar Allision melakukan sesuatu yang hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tahu. Sesegera mungkin dia menutup aplikasi pesan itu.

Liam mungkin sudah tidur. Isaac mungkin sedang sibuk berkeliaran entah kemana. Jackson, nah, yang satu ini mungkin bisa diandalkan. Kalau saja Stiles tidak tahu betapa bencinya Jackson pada dirinya. Erica dan Boyd jelas sedang tidak bisa dimintai pertolongan.

Akhirnya pilihan terakhirnya jatuh pada Derek. Dia tidak yakin Derek mau membantunya, tapi Stiles benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin rasa sakit ini menghilang walaupun hanya sementara. Setidaknya, sampai dia jatuh tertidur dan tak sadarkan diri.

Degan satu tangan dia mengetikan pesannya pada Derek.

To : Sourwolf

Hei, k rmh'q sbntar. Urgnt.

Stiles menunggu lima menit penuh sebelum mendapatkan balasan dari Derek.

From : Sourwolf

Aku sedang tidur, Stiles. Besok saja.

Stiles mendengus, tapi saat dia melakukannya, dia malah membuat giginya makin sakit.

To : Sourwolf

Q mhn. Q skrt! Cpt kmri!

Sepuluh menit kemudian sosok hitam dan tinggi melompat dari jendelanya, berjalan dalam keremangan cahaya malam menuju tempat tidur Stiles.

"Apa maumu, Stiles?" Derek bertanya, setengah menguap, dan duduk di sebelah remaja itu.

Stiles mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya dan menyodorkannya pada Derek. "Kau sakit gigi?"

Stiles mengangguk semangat.

"Dan ingin aku menghilangkan rasa sakit itu?" Stiles membuat gestur memohon dengan tangannya. Ekspresinya sangat menyayat hati.

Derek menghela nafas dan menarik Stiles ke pelukannya, menuntun remaja itu berbaring di kasurnya sendiri.

"Kalau bukan kau yang meminta," Derek menggenggam lengan Stiles dan mulai menarik semua rasa sakit Stiles. "Aku mungkin akan tidur lagi saja,"

Stiles merasakan otot tubuhnya melunak. Rasa sakit di giginya berkurang, dan dia bisa merasakan kantuk mulai merambati matanya. Menuruti instingnya, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria yang biasa dia panggil Sourwolf itu, merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan perlahan jatuh tertidur.

Derek tersenyum simpul dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh remaja itu dengan lebih baik, tangannya masih menggenggam lengannya, tidak berniat melepaskannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia memindahkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat dan ikut memejamkan mata.

Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Derek masih bisa mendengar Stiles memanggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku sayang kau, Sourwolf,"


End file.
